Talk:Richtofen's Grand Scheme
Can't wait! It'll probably have like 20 steps. I'm betting it'll involve Mule Kick, Hacker, and the new wonder weapons. Hiptechboy 17:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Guide I got the achievement, there's a guide out already. The secret achievement is the SECOND easter egg, which you can only perform AFTER completing this one. You DON'T get the gamerpictures for completing just this achievement, and you do see Samantha. You acquire a 90-second Death Machine for the completion of this achievement, and you can complete it with two people. Rewards (gamer pictures) What do you think of it? Dionekele 10:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Possibly. can you add that to her page somewhere? Enable edits please? I want to add step 1 & step 2 but I can't, enable it please? Agreed, I want to add a complete guide to this achievement but can't. Owned674 18:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Anyone got a video yet? 21:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not a Verill Generator. It's a Vril generator. Someone please fix this. 21:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) can this be done with 1 or 2 people? i dont have gold ATM and i want to do it. ive waited a long time for this and i NEED to know, please. KRISHANKO 03:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it can be done w/ two people, but it will be a challenge w/ one, I'm sure. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 10:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cryogenic Slumber Party can be done solo but I am not sure about the Big Bang Theory. Also, for videos, check out yoteslaya, MrDalekJD, or NGTzombies. I prefer NGTzombies.Tigersaber 00:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Requirements? We seem to be really unsure of the requirements at the moment. We know we need the Wave Gun to knock the ball down from the signal dish, the QED to move the plates, and the Gersch to move the ball. We also need to have Richtofen as a player. Here's my question: Does the player who is playing as Richtofen NEED to have completed the Call of the Dead and Shangri-La easter eggs? It would make sense, then he would have the focusing stone and the golden rod, which are used in Moon's easter egg. I've read around, and people have said that the CotD and S-L easter egg achievements ARE required. I sure hope not. Can anyone confirm this? And could someone add a list of current requirements and needed weapons, etc? Thanks. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 10:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you need the achievments. I too have seen that stated, but when I play the map as Richtofen, I receive the golden rod without even owning the other map packs. HungryBagel 17:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) YEP, you definitely do not need any other map packs. I completed the entire Easter Egg as Richtofen. HungryBagel 20:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Were is the proof of this you may just have the map packs we need proof of this first. The fact that you need all of that seems unlikely to me. Treyarch would not have done that. Either way im not buying Anihilation just to do this easter egg and i have not done the CoTD easter egg either. (Jererulz 08:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC)) My mistake, I will confirm that one player must have the achivements. Otherwise, the golden rod just doesn't appear. HungryBagel 17:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Has any one found a solo version of the easter egg yet Ending what kind of fucken ending is that richtofen blows up the world and controls all the zombies while samantha, dempsey, nikolai, and takeo are all about to get slaughtered by zombies on the moon what ever happened to happy endings. Maxis blows up the world not Richtofen.Jprince1015 00:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) you are missing the point the earth and the main characters are going to die there is no way they can take on that many zombies. --- you seem to forget that in der riese, the trailer showed them "dying". and then turned out they were teleported through time. a plausible theory that i agree with is that they may again be teleported, but this time back in time. 02:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Mule Kick If you get downed/die with the permanent perks and have a third gun, do you still lose a random gun?Jprince1015 00:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope! HungryBagel 00:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Pack-a-Punch after the Easter Egg This is a question for all the players that have done the easter egg. Out of curiosity, what happens to the pack-a-punch machine after you complete the Big Bang Theory and destroy the Earth? With the Earth gone, so is Area 51. I was wondering how Treyarch solved that little problem. Do you just have to have the three pack-a-punched guns that you want before you finish the easter egg? The earth does not get techniquily blown up element 115 gets spread on the earth and it broke the whole atmosphere of earth but yes parts of earth is blown up. And you can still go to area 51 after and you can see stars close in the sky its all orangey and it changed the zombie eye color from orange/yellow to blue i have no idea why but the zombies look kick ass with blue eyes! And theres a theory that they didnt blow up the real earth that they have been in a second demenision the demension where the zombies ended up when the teleporters failed at der riese Tleaman 16:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Note about what Takeo says *SPOILER ALERT* At the end of the egg, Takeo says "I promise to destroy every last remnant of 935. I will destroy them all!" Despite all the blah blah about this being tha last map, me thinks this means that at least something more of zombies is on the way. Should this be added to the trivia? Ben Again 11:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) you can do the easter egg solo you just cant do the big bang therory part of it Achievements requirements? Confirm, please? Could somebody please confirm the following requirement listed?: * "Call of the Dead and Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg Achievments (At least one person in the game must have them)" Thanks. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 15:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope not I have a PS3 so I cannot confirm this as of yet. I did not buy Anihalation (spelt wrong) and i did not do COTD easter egg. (Jererulz 08:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)) Yes I can confirm it. Without doing the Call of the Dead Easter egg, Richtofen will not have the Vril Generator/Golden Rod. Without doing the Shangri-La easter egg, Richtofen will not have the Focusing Stone inside the Vril Generator/Golden Rod. The Golden Rod/Vril Generator with the Focusing Stone is ESSENTIAL and there is no choice for the step in which Richtofen hacks the computer and talks to Maxis. But note that ONLY the player who is controlling Richtofen needs both of those achievements/trophies. Guitar t-boneTalk! 08:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That is just annoying now i dont look forward to moon as much. I sure as hell aint forking out another $20 australian just to get Shangrila and I do not know anyone who has done the CoTD easter egg. Oh well ill just play Der Rise. (Jererulz 20:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)) Hardest Easter egg The article says that this is not the hardest Easter egg as it only requires 2 players, unlike eclipse which needs 4, however I don't agree with this statement as the easter egg itself is ahrder to pull off, and the eclipse EE is needed to have been done for at least one of the players. Jammy Duel 14:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hardest Easter egg The article says that this is not the hardest Easter egg as it only requires 2 players, unlike eclipse which needs 4, however I don't agree with this statement as the easter egg itself is ahrder to pull off, and the eclipse EE is needed to have been done for at least one of the players. Jammy Duel 15:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Solo Easter Egg Hey guys, I completed the "Cryogenic Slumber Party" (75G) achievement on solo. So, can anybody update the easter egg page saying half of the easter egg can '''be done solo? Tigersaber 23:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Help maybe? So, my friends and I are at the point where you have to put the Golden Rod in between the plates. However, no matter where he points his crosshair, the rod isn't going in between the plates. Can anyone help? --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450| Supermutantslayer450'''' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 07:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The player who is playing as Richtofen has to have completed the Call of the Dead and Shangri La easter eggs (aka. have the achievements) or else he will not have to golden rod to begin with.Tigersaber 16:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC)